Gone too far: Learning to drive!
by deathskeith
Summary: Side shot to my story Gone too far: Itachi had dreaded this day since Sasuke had turned sixteen. At least once a week since he turned the right age for a permit, Sasuke gave small hints about how everybody around him was learning how to drive. ITAXSASU
1. Wanting to drive!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.**

**This takes place before Itachi becomes Kakashi's business partner and before they move to a condo. I thought it would be a funny little one shot since a friend of mine just got her license and she was all excited. Ahh, seems like yesterday it took me three times to get my own license in a span of more than three years. **

**Gone Too Far: Side shot: Learning to drive**

* * *

><p>Itachi had dreaded this day since Sasuke had turned sixteen. At least once a week since he turned the right age for a permit, Sasuke gave small hints about how everybody around him was learning how to drive. He always talked about how Kiba was going for his license or how Naruto had just gotten his permit. Sasuke had his permit which Itachi thought would make the boy happy but . . .<p>

Sasuke had yet to get behind the wheel. Itachi had been fully responsible for that move.

Itachi knew it wasn't fair but he wanted to keep the boy from driving as long as possible. Sasuke was still in school and only ever needed rides to and from there. Whenever Sasuke wanted to go somewhere, he was happy to drive the boy or have a friend's parent come and get him. Sasuke was close to turning seventeen now and the boy became more persistent in a ditch effort to get his older brother and lover to teach him how to drive. Itachi thought his own vehicle a bit too big to teach the boy so he opted to borrow Deidara's small Suzuki sedan. He was surprising the boy this Saturday with the awaited driving lesson he had been begging for. It was one night after dinner that Itachi planned to surprise the boy. As nervous as he was, he knew this was part of growing up and the teenage dream of being able to have your own car. Itachi remembered the refreshing feeling of freedom after he had passed his own test and his uncle bought him a new car. He had gotten the talk from Madara, and now as a parent, older brother and fiancee, it was Itachi's turn to turn over that same freedom and knowledge.

Sasuke hummed to himself as he stirred the rice on the stove. He tied his usual pony tail back behind his head as he sported his blue shirt, white shorts and his favorite yellow apron. Shutting off the oven he pulled another pot closer and scooped some rice onto two plates. He lined up the rice on the long plates, taking a ladle and scooping into the other pot. He poured beef broth, meat and veggies over the rice, testing the taste with his pinky finger. Satisfied that it wasn't too spicy he poured the curry mixture over the rice and picked up the plates. The bread was already on the table as the drinks as Itachi sat there going over some last minute paper work. Sasuke set his plate down as Itachi leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"It looks great, sorry we're eating so late. My meeting didn't get out until almost after six," he said, quickly digging into his meal. Sasuke smiled and shook his head as he sat with his own plate.

"Its all right, though I wish Kakashi would stop scheduling things last minute. Doesn't he have a secretary?" the younger asked, digging into his own food. Itachi rolled his eyes as he took a large spoon full of curry into his mouth.

"He does but he loses them in less than a month. That man is very hard to deal with let alone work for. Since his new secretary left, I've had to help him organize all the functions and there is even talk of another conference out of the country soon. My work hours might become longer but I don't plan to make it a habit." Sasuke stopped eating for a moment but continued after a pause. Itachi saw the action and was a little confused by it.

"You all right?" he asked Sasuke. The boy looked up from his thoughts and gave a small nod.

"I'm fine, I was just remembering I had soccer practice all week after next," he said almost quietly. It suddenly clicked and Itachi felt like an idiot for forgetting.

"Shit, the buses don't run that late and I'll be getting home even later. Is there any chance Naruto's father can give a ride home?" he asked. Sasuke looked up with a strained smile.

"Ah no, Naruto broke his leg so he's out for the season. Neji's in the student council but he leaves earlier in the day and Kiba goes to work after school at his dad's garage, I've already tried all my options," he said quietly. Itachi bit his lip at the news.

_Damn . . . This is getting harder to avoid!_

"But it's okay! I mean the walk isn't that bad!" Sasuke said as he took a bite of his dinner. Itachi frowned deeply as he swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Sasuke it takes at least an hour, I'm not letting you walk home so late after practice. Especially when parts of town have no sidewalk and heavy traffic," Itachi said sternly. In his mind it was a disaster waiting to happen. Sasuke sighed and set down his spoon as he looked at Itachi with his dark ebony eyes.

"I don't really have an option Itachi, it is what it is," Sasuke shrugged. Staring down sadly at his plate, Sasuke shuffled some food around on it. Itachi suddenly felt guilty as he chewed his own food. Sasuke didn't ask for much, hardly anything and the one thing he wanted the most in the world Itachi denied him at every turn with every excuse. Sasuke was too polite to push and Itachi, dare he say it, got annoyed the last time Sasuke begged him to teach him to drive. He hadn't meant to be mean about it but that night Itachi had been tired from dealing with Kakashi's shit and the boy was so persistent.

* * *

><p><em>"I said no and that is final Sasuke, when I think you're ready and we absolutely need to then I will teach you how to drive god dammit!" Itachi yelled, whirling to face the shocked looking boy standing in his doorway. It was the fifth time that week that Sasuke had pestered him about wanting to drive and unfortunately the boy had begged him on an off day.<em>

_Sasuke suddenly became very quiet but looked on the edge of tears. _

_"That's not fair . . . Everyone else is . . . " Sasuke said quietly with moist eyes._

_With a final small mutter of defeat the boy walked down the hallway and went into his room, not coming out for the rest of the night. Itachi sat on his own bed with a deep sigh, watching as the boy walked miserably back to his room._

_"Dammit . . . " Itachi muttered, feeling like the biggest prick in the world._

* * *

><p>Sasuke hadn't said a word about it ever since. He was almost seventeen now and the boy never mentioned driving or being taught ever again since Itachi had unfairly put his foot down. Sasuke had gotten his permit and knew all the written stuff but had been denied being able to get behind the wheel. He was far behind the needed driving hours especially after having the permit for almost a year.<p>

The boy continued to eat quietly as he seemed lost in his own little word. Itachi knew Sasuke was itching to beg to be taught again but probably feared another out burst. Now that they were lovers, it wasn't kind to still treat the boy like a child now that they both equal standing as a couple.

Itachi cleared his throat as he set his spoon down. It was inevitable now, but Sasuke was getting older and needed to be able to drive when Itachi couldn't transport him. It was a form of independence that he had been robbing Sasuke of since the boy had turned sixteen. Madara had immediately relented and taught him, it wasn't fair to keep Sasuke from something that meant so much to him at this time in his life. It would be hard as hell and Itachi was going to be a nervous wreck but he needed to allow room for Sasuke to grow and become an adult, an adult capable to be behind the wheel correctly.

"Sasuke, if you really want to . . . I'll start teaching you how to drive this Saturday," he said in the quiet room. Sasuke dropped his spoon and stared at him like it was all a sick joke. He blinked a couple times and managed to pull back into reality.

"R-really? You really mean it this time?" he practically yelled. Itachi's smile was strained but he nodded regardless.

"Yeah Sasuke, I can't really . . . Deny the issue anymore. You need to be able to go places on your own now and . . . It means allot to you. Hell it's meant more to you since you turned sixteen. So, it's only right that I start teaching you now. It's been unfair of me to keep you from it for so long, especially after all your friends already have their own licenses," Itachi said. Sasuke looked like he was ready to burst out of his skin in joy. His smile suddenly turned a bit angry and it surprised Itachi a little at the sudden mood change.

"Oh sure, now you want to teach me after all the options had run out! I guess I'd have to be on my last thread before you decided to teach me the one most important thing at my age that every teen wants to know how to do! Do you have any idea how long I've wanted this Itachi?" Sasuke seemed to yell. The older raven was taken a back a bit but the boy did have a point.

"I understand that Sasuke but you need to understand . . . " Itachi tried.

"No, you NEED to UNDERSTAND something nii-san, I don't care what little hang ups you've had. I'm getting to the point where I'm about to ask someone else to teach me how to finally drive. I've had my permit for a year! A YEAR! And you haven't even taught me anything! I'll be lucky if I knew how to turn the damn car on if I didn't watch you do it so much!" the boy ranted. Sasuke was a little red in the face but Itachi deep down inside knew he had deserved the lecture. Regardless he sighed and looked at the aggravated boy.

"Like I said, better late than never. I'm borrowing Deidara's car because I don't want you driving mine, it's too big. But Sasuke, you're going to learn the right way and you're going to listen to every word I say or I'll keep holding off, understand?" Itachi said. Sasuke looked away but he turned back a moment later at Itachi with a sad face.

"So you held off and yelled at me because you thought I wouldn't listen to you?" he asked in a sad tone. Itachi's stern face was wiped clean in surprise.

"Wha- no! Sasuke I just . . . I just didn't think you were ready. There wasn't really a need for it either so I just held off even more. I'm sorry you thought it was because of that but it's not. And for that one time I yelled at you . . . I'm sorry. I'd had a really bad day and I got angry and took it out on you. I know you've been begging me with your eyes ever since but was afraid I'd get mad again if you mentioned something, huh?" Itachi asked. The older raven reached across the table and took Sasuke's hand into his own. The boy still looked sad but allowed the contact.

"It's all I've ever wanted you to consider. Is it really scaring you to teach me how to drive that much? You should know me better than anyone Itachi. I'm a very smart person and I'm not going to go out and get drunk and wrap myself around a telephone pole. I'd thought . . . You'd at least have a little more faith in me at the very least," the boy said quietly. Itachi squeezed his hand.

"I do trust you, more than you know. It's everyone else on the road that scares the fuck out of me. Personally I wish it was the last thing on your mind, but . . . It's only right, Madara taught me, so I should teach you now when you're interested and you know what to expect," the older explained. Sasuke brightened up a little and faced his palm up to interlace their fingers together.

"Finally, I've been waiting forever for you to say yes," Sasuke smiled, looking relieved. Itachi held back the horrible feeling of guilt at the complete and utter look of happiness on Sasuke's face. This simple little act meant everything to the boy and all he had done was shot the other down every time. No doubt Sasuke was eager to join his age group in the fun and exciting world of driving but Itachi wanted him to be safe more than anything.

"All right Sasuke, this Saturday, I'll start you off on the back roads near the mall, okay?" he said. Sasuke nodded eagerly with a huge grin.

"Yes! Thank you Itachi-nii!"

* * *

><p>Itachi was a nervous wreck as his hands shook on the steering wheel of Deidara's silver car. The blond had been very willing to let Sasuke drive it to learn but if Itachi returned it with even one scratch . . . Forget that condo searches at a great price deal they had going. Sasuke was as happy and bright as a peacock as he sat in the passenger side. He familiarized himself with every inch of the blond's car, looking to where the mirrors were and how the seats adjusted. When Itachi finally parked on a side road in the woods behind the mall did the boy nearly jump out of his seat. Itachi took a breath before shutting off the car and undoing his belt. He got out of the car as did Sasuke and the boy was at his side in a heart beat. Itachi swallowed his excess saliva before looking at his eager little brother.<p>

"You ready?" he asked the boy. Sasuke nodded and took a deep breath.

"Been ready," he breathed. Itachi nodded and leaned down to kiss the boy.

"All right, get in," he said.

Sasuke closed the driver door as Itachi sat in the passenger seat. The boy put on his seat belt and looked toward Itachi expectantly.

"All right, adjust your seat and your mirrors until you're comfortable and can see everywhere around you," Itachi said. Sasuke nodded and moved so he was closer to the wheel. He adjusted his rear view and looked to both his side mirrors.

"Check," he said. Itachi nodded and pointed toward his right foot.

"You only ever need to use your right foot when you are driving. Put your foot on the brake and start the car up," Itachi said. Sasuke pressed down on the pedal until it was on the floor. He turned the key and it started up quickly and Sasuke felt the pressure leave the brake pedal. He took his foot off and looked toward his brother.

"Okay, do I pull out now?" he asked. Itachi checked the road behind them.

"No, watch for traffic but put on your signal light first. Put your foot on the brake and shift the stick to drive," he instructed. Itachi swallowed nervously as Sasuke shifted the car and it gave a small lurch. The boy looked confused at it for a moment until he swallowed nervously himself. Sasuke took a breath as he turned his blinker to the left and looked at his side mirror. He physically turned his head around but that didn't quell his nervousness. Sasuke slowly took his foot off the brake and felt the car move forward. He stepped on the brake quickly to keep the car from moving. Itachi looked at him as he began to notice Sasuke was sweating a bit.

"Are you all right?" he asked carefully. He knew Sasuke wanted to drive but worried if the boy was actually ready. Sasuke took a breath before taking his hand off the wheel. The hand was shaking like crazy.

"I-I just can't believe I'm f-finally behind the wheel is all. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up from some bizarre dream," he trembled with a small smile.

Itachi nodded a little nervously. He remembered very well his own first time driving. His hands shook like crazy as his heart threatened to burst from his rib cage. Madara had looked at him in amusement but knew it was a huge thing, to do something you've never done before that would forever be part of your life. Sasuke calmed down and looked over his shoulder again. He took his foot off the brake and let the car drift onto the dirt road with little pressure to the gas pedal.

Itachi clenched the seat with his fingers but out of Sasuke's sight. He was glad he had chosen the dirt road behind the mall. It was a common spot parents took their kids to teach them how to drive and allot of people knew this and stayed clear of it. Sasuke started off really slow, testing the water which was good. It also did Itachi's nerves some good.

"All right, the trail road leads into a giant circle. Why don't you get a feel for the car and drive around a little bit?" Itachi said. Sasuke nodded, his hair swaying with the movement but didn't take his eyes off the road. His back was stiff against the seat and his hands continued to shake a little.

"O-okay, yeah, that sounds good," he said to his brother. Itachi breathed deeply and knew the measure was for both of them. Itachi needed to calm the hell down and just let Sasuke experiment with this. They drove around the woods a couple times and Itachi only spoke when he thought the boy was going too fast around some corners. He could see Sasuke visibly relax the more time went on and confidence when he pressed the brake. They did this for about an hour before Itachi decided that Sasuke had a feel for the wheel. All in all he admired the boy, Sasuke really did look very handsome behind the wheel of a car. It made him look older and sophisticated. It made Itachi's chest swell with pride as he gazed at the mature younger brother he had raised and whom he loved dearly. The sunlight did everything to highlight Sasuke's happy attitude and personality. Itachi briefly felt a few flames of desire stroke his stomach but he clenched them back for now. Instead he smiled as Sasuke made another smooth turn on the dirt road.

"How do you feel?" he asked the boy. Sasuke pulled to the side and put it in the park position. He took a deep breath and moved some hair away from his face. His pitch black eyes crinkled at the sides as he smiled at his older brother.

"It feels so weird. I like it though, it's easy once you get used to it," he said. Itachi nodded and licked his bottom lip.

"All right, we're going to try major turns. I want you to drive down this road a bit and take a right. It leads to a section of the path for turning traffic. Some stop signs have been put up so I'll teach you how to do that next," he instructed. Sasuke nodded and put his foot on the break to put it into drive.

Through the day Itachi's nerves had lessened as Sasuke seemed to be understanding the concept very well. When they were done, Sasuke begged to let him drive home on the back streets but Itachi wanted to do this at least one step at a time. When they got home Itachi felt better about letting Sasuke drive. The boy might have been right about whatever personal hangups he had about not letting him drive. He didn't doubt his brother's capability, maybe it was more like he wasn't satisfied with his own.

* * *

><p>"YOU WHAT!" Itachi yelled standing up from his seat. The picture of Sasuke on his desk flipped over from the movement and Itachi angrily fixed it upright as he stared at the person before him. The quaking female in front of him trembled as his eyes almost seemed to be turning the color of fresh spilt blood.<p>

"I-I moved the Hiashi appointment to six. You said Hatake-san needed a time section to invite the presenter from India to discuss the contract-" she tried.

"I don't care about that! You moved the appointment to six in the morning! Not six at night! Do you know the difference between AM and PM you idiot!" Itachi shouted, slamming his hands down on his desk. She seemed to have an embarrassed flush on her pale face and tried to hide behind her folder.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I m-must have p-put it in the wrong slot! I-I-I-," she stuttered terribly. Itachi turned away from her and kicked his chair.

"Get out! I'm giving this responsibility to someone with half a brain cell. Just tell Hatake-san I'll fix another mistake from his incompetent staff!" he yelled. The female didn't hesitate as she walked quickly out of his office, her heels moving rapidly on the thin carpet. She rushed past Hidan who stood in the doorway of Itachi Uchiha's office, looking a bit surprised. The white-haired man sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair.

"You know, you're going to get an aneurism and die, then Sasuke will have to move in with me and be my new wife," he joked but took a cautious edge to his tone. Itachi felt a vain pop somewhere about the comment but chose instead to ignore it.

"I need more capable people. Did half these morons lie on their resume about being professionals?" he growled. Hidan shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Dude relax, what the heck is your problem today? Usually you don't yell when you tell people off," Hidan commented. Itachi sat back down heavily and rubbed his temples. He looked at Hidan through his hair.

"I finally gave into to Sasuke about teaching him how to drive . . . My nerves are so frayed that I guess I'm letting it leak into my work life," he said. Hidan let out something that almost sounded like a chuckle.

"Jesus Itachi, you must be putting that poor kid through hell then if you're like this at work," he said, leaning against the desk.

"No, I would never take out my anger on Sasuke. I'm just . . . God Hidan, why do kids these days want to drive so badly anyway? I mean . . . With all the car accidents and kids drunk driving, how can Sasuke not see these kinds of things?" he asked no one in particular. Hidan made a disapproving noise in the back of his throat.

"He's young, it's something new that he needs to explore for himself. I'm not guaranteeing that something isn't going to happen but . . . You need to have faith in him man," Hidan said matter of factly.

"I have more faith in Sasuke than I do in Hatake-san actually knowing how to run this company. I just . . . I don't want him behind the wheel, at all!" he said finally. Itachi sat back in his chair and looked at the ceiling. He didn't want to lock Sasuke away from the world or his friends but he just wished the boy wasn't so passionate about this driving thing.

"Are you afraid that you won't be in control once he has that personal freedom?" Hidan suddenly asked in a strange tone. Itachi looked at him with a slight sneer.

"Meaning what exactly Hidan?" he asked in a clipped tone. The other man shrugged and stood up, smoothing out his jacket.

"I've seen the way you treat the boy Itachi. I understand your parents walked out on you guys and you're watching out for him but . . . There is a thinline between obsessive and love. Itachi, you're afraid to let go and its un healthy," Hidan admitted.

"What does that have to do with my stress of teaching Sasuke how to drive?" he argued back, tapping his finger on his desk in impatience.

"Maybe nothing, maybe everything. You think too much when you don't have to. I guess I'm just saying that let this happen naturally. Don't make the boy feel like a burden about something he has a natural curiosity about. Besides, isn't it better he asks you and not someone else how to drive? These kinds of moments are meant to be personal and make the best memories, good or bad."

* * *

><p>Itachi couldn't get Hidan's advice out of his head as he drove Sasuke in Deidara's car toward their next practice spot. He had decided to try the mall parking lot since it was a Monday and hopefully not that busy. Itachi had taken the day off and Sasuke's school had a holiday so they decided to take advantage of it. Sasuke was just happy that he might be able to get some public driving in. Itachi parked the car at the end of the parking lot where no one but employees liked to park in order to avoid scratches and parking space loss. Sasuke sat in the driver's seat, adjusting everything and then looked at Itachi.<p>

"What should we do today?" the younger raven asked him. Itachi sat down and put on his seat belt, trying to think about what the next step Madara had taken with him.

"On the test I remember that the examiner always watched my speed limit. Today we're going to do laps around the circle because the speed limits change on the other side of the lot compared to here," Itachi said.

"Does the guy fail you if you don't keep a constant speed?" Sasuke asked questionably. Itachi shrugged and leaned over to tap the speedometer.

"No, but he will if you go five miles over or under given the current speed limit you're driving on," Itachi answered. Sasuke's eyes went wide as he turned back to the wheel.

"Oh, talk about pressure," he said quietly.

"He also expects you to look out your rear view mirror about every sixty seconds. Side mirrors every forty and he expects you to keep both hands on the wheel at all time. I got points deducted because I did that thing where I put my arm on the back of the passenger seat to fully turn to look behind me when I was backing up," Itachi replied, giving a smirk.

Sasuke suddenly looked pale and Itachi wondered if Sasuke was realizing the situation. There was more to driving than most teens thought. Many of them thought it enough to just get the speed right and do what the instructor said at the time, but the instructor looked for things, like if the driver looked out their mirror or how long they stayed at stop signs or stopped the car over the crosswalk.

"Got all that?" Itachi asked the now quite boy. Sasuke snapped from his stupor and gripped the wheel harder.

"No problem, I can handle that," he said. Sasuke turned on the car and got himself ready. Itachi was proud of his confidence and he let it show.

"All right, show me what you got," he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	2. These precious memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Chapter: 2!**

* * *

><p>Itachi sat on his couch that night going over some last minute paper work. Sasuke was upstairs taking a shower. The older raven growled when he already saw and picked out many mistakes that the new communications department had made on the schedule. He took a red pen and corrected them quickly like an angry teacher scolding a student's paper. Satisfied that he had marked it up enough he set his pen down and took off his reading glasses, rubbing between his eyes.<p>

"Stressed?" Sasuke asked from the stairs. Itachi looked over and felt his stomach fill with heat. Sasuke's hair hung loosely around his shoulders as his robe slanted off one shoulder. The boy's eyes were smoldering from the heat of the shower as a pale thigh stuck out from the fold of the white robe. Sasuke noticed him staring and smiled lightly. He walked over to his brother and stood at the back of the couch. He lifted his hands and ran them through his lover's hair. He glanced down and frowned at the amount of red ink on the papers.

"I think you should have been a math teacher nii-san," Sasuke laughed as he reached over and picked up the paper. He tilted his head as he noticed how none of the time slots added up.

"Wow, these people . . . Ummm . . . " he mumbled.

"Are idiots," Itachi finished softly. He was distracted by the fact that more of the robe was slowly slipping down Sasuke's shoulder. Reaching up he pulled Sasuke down from his position on the couch and kissed his cheek, moving down his neck.

From the hectic work week and Sasuke's soccer practice both had been very busy. It had been at least a week since the two had been intimate and all their free day time went to Sasuke's driving lessons.

Sasuke groaned as wet heat sucked the skin on his neck. He leaned over the couch as more of his robe fell open, revealing his pale chest. Itachi wasted no time in going to the skin of the boy's collarbone. Itachi sat up on his knees until he was face to face with the boy. Gently grabbing the side of the boy's face he brought his lips to Sasuke's and sucked on them. Sasuke made a breathless noise that traveled straight down Itachi's stomach to his crotch. All the tension of the week was really getting to him and he prayed that Sasuke was in the mood for a messy and much needed fuck tonight. Sasuke must have felt the same from the way he grabbed at his older brother's hair, pulling him closer and bringing his tongue forward to slip into Itachi's mouth. The kiss became all tongue and teeth very quickly as they crushed against one another. Itachi broke the kiss as both brothers panted. Very quickly Itachi got up from the couch and slipped over the side of it to stand next to Sasuke. The boy's cheeks were flushed as Itachi kissed him softly once more and then picked him up bridal style.

Sasuke laughed breathlessly as Itachi moved them up the stairs. Sasuke continued to kiss and suck on his neck as Itachi managed to get their bedroom door open with a few grunts. Sasuke gasped as he was dropped on the bed and laughed when Itachi landed on top of him with a devilish grin. The tie to the robe was quickly found as Itachi nearly ripped the garment off, leaving Sasuke completely nude. Sasuke was already aroused as he squirmed his hips on the bed. Itachi sat up and quickly pulled his shirt over his head, causing his stomach muscles to clench. Sasuke eyed them and licked his lips as Itachi stood from the bed and removed his socks and pajama pants in the same fashion. Sasuke fell back on the bed with a sarcastic smile.

"You act like you're about to miss the school bus!" the boy laughed, running his hand down his stomach. Itachi went for their bedroom draw and grabbed the lube as he smiled back.

"That was only once I'll have you know," he teased, throwing the lube on the bed next to his brother. Sasuke spread his legs invitingly as Itachi wasted no time crawling in between them and leaning down to kiss Sasuke's stomach.

"I'm sorry if there is no romance tonight," he whispered against the younger's navel. Itachi licked the muscle there while Sasuke moaned and arched his hips up.

"I-It was a hard week. I think both of us need throw the candles and roses out the window for tonight," the boy breathed.

Itachi kissed up the boy's stomach as his hands roamed over creamy thighs and spread them wider. Using his hands he grabbed Sasuke's hips and licked a path up the boy's chest to a nipple before taking it into his mouth. The boy's breathing hitched as the nub hardened and each lick to it caused the boy to flinch in arousal. The whimpers' Sasuke made sent what felt like electric jolts straight toward Itachi's hardening cock. Sasuke's hands made use of themselves as he reached between their bodies and grabbed a hold of Itachi's cock. The older raven grunted and lifted his hips a bit as Sasuke gently massaged and teased him. Sasuke lifted his head a bit to watch as Itachi's thighs clenched as his shaft fully hardened and turned a slight red. Sasuke's own hard on tapped against his own belly each time he gently bucked his hips. Gently Itachi pulled out of Sasuke's grip as he grabbed the lube. Sasuke sat up and panted as he ran his hands through his still shower wet bangs. He watched his brother spread the substance across his fingers.

"I-I already stretched in the shower," Sasuke told him with a blush. The words made Itachi moan as he instead went straight for his penis and slicked himself up.

"God I love you," he rasped as he coated himself head to the hilt.

Sasuke smiled mischievously as Itachi leaned over him and grabbed his shoulders. He caught Sasuke in a kiss as the younger slid himself over his brother's thighs and pressed his ass into Itachi's abdomen. The kiss grew more heated as Itachi reached down with one hand and lined himself up to his brother. Sasuke's legs slid down on either side of Itachi's hips to the bed and he used his feet to lift his pelvis. Finding Sasuke's opening Itachi wasted no time and slid in. Sasuke cried out against his brother's lips as he was stretched and Itachi groaned at the tightness of it. It had been at least a week and Sasuke was tight. Itachi could already feel the weeks worth of tension leave his body the moment he slid inside the love of his life.

He looked down to the panting boy as Sasuke looked up at him with smoldering eyes. The boy gently moved his hips and moaned as Itachi's organ slid deeper.

"Itachi," he said in his bedroom voice. The older raven wasted no time as he slid his arms under Sasuke's back to grip the back of his shoulders. The boy reached up and wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck as they embraced intimately, their heaving chests rubbing against one another. Itachi bared his weight on the back of Sasuke's thighs as he moved nothing but his hips, beginning his thrusts. Sasuke gasped and pressed his lips to the side of Itachi's head as the bed helped Sasuke bounce his hips up to meet the thrusts. Their combined body heat drove him crazy as all their fronts pressed together, not an inch of air between them. Itachi moaned deeply as Sasuke met him thrust for thrust, the heat squeezing his cock and making his desire to pleasure Sasuke so much stronger. He didn't want to detach himself from the boy as he stroked his back, his stomach muscles jumping each time a thrust had him rub against Sasuke's trapped arousal.

Their breathing was harsh and loud in the quiet room. Itachi closed his eyes as his head swam and Sasuke's breaths were hot against the shell of his ear. The bed creaked as the head board knocked against the wall, the sound being erotic in many ways through the dim room. He backed up enough to look between them as his cock slid in and out of his little brother. His stomach began to tighten as the oncoming approach of orgasm made itself known. Sasuke's eyes were clenched shut as he breathed through his perfectly round mouth. The sight of it made Itachi clench his teeth and work his hips harder. Sasuke in response mewled and threw his head back, calling his brother's name. He opened his blurry eyes as they gazed at each other. Feeling his orgasm reach its peak, Sasuke leaned forward and kissed him, moaning throatily into his mouth as he arched and came hotly between them with a thrust of his hips.

Itachi in turn almost growled as a hot sticky mess coated his stomach muscles and his cock was squeezed in his little brother's passage. He pulled back to let out a yell as he thrusted one last time and came deeply inside his lover. Both panted harshly as Itachi tried not to put his full weight on the boy. For a quick fuck it seemed to last forever. Already Itachi could feel the tension roll off his body the longer he stayed inside of Sasuke. He pulled back to see Sasuke's eyes were closed and he was sweaty. Itachi smiled in affection as he leaned down and kissed the boy's forehead. Sasuke opened his eyes and smiled lightly.

"Feel better?" he whispered softly. Itachi continued to kiss the boy's face in several places as he nodded.

"I always feel good when I'm with you, sexual or not," he whispered back. Sasuke preened into the kisses as they went down his throat and down to his shoulder. They were still locked in an intimate embrace as the kisses became licks and heated puffs of air. Sasuke gasped in surprise as Itachi, rotated his hips, putting as much muscle into the action as possible. The action caused the head of his erection to graze Sasuke's prostate, making his own hips in return bounce back and his stomach jump. Heat came to Sasuke's face as Itachi chuckled and repeated the action.

"Nii-san?" he gasped. Itachi in turn gave out a large breath of air as he continued with the thrusts. Sasuke gasped and moaned, heat coming to his face.

"Sasuke . . . God . . . I want more of you," he whispered. The boy nodded and leaned up to kiss his neck.

"Then have me . . . nii-san," he whispered seductively. Itachi didn't need to be told twice as he held Sasuke tight in his arms and started thrusting harder.

Yes, this was definitely his favorite way of relieving stress.

* * *

><p>He wished to god he had stayed home today.<p>

Itachi Uchiha felt his blood pressure rise dangerously as he walked down the hallway toward his office. He grumbled to himself and glared at anyone he passed. He held a folder bulging with mistake papers, red ink coating almost every page.

What made him more pissed off though was the fact that he was supposed to be in a good mood. When he had woken up that morning, he felt relaxed and almost lazy. Sasuke had been snuggling with him after the two rounds of sex they had the night before. He also couldn't resist how the boy looked that morning and promised him an after school driving session. It made his heart soar to see the boy so happy, jumping up from the bed and coating his older brother's lips in kisses. Itachi went to work that morning feeling like a champ.

Now he wanted to kill a bunch of people, what a mood swing.

He slammed the papers on his desk and slammed his door closed. Sitting roughly he un did his tie and turned on his computer. He ran his shaking fingers through his bangs and sighed harshly. He wondered if his mood would be better by the end of the day but he doubted it. And he knew it would crush Sasuke if he suddenly canceled the driving lesson simply because he had been a grouchy bitch all day. He tried to do those deep breathing exercises that Tobi had taught him, he really would die at an early age if he didn't get his temper under control.

By the time Itachi got home he felt like he was hanging by a thread. It didn't help that as soon as they got home Sasuke was nearly jumping on him like an excited dog. This would be Sasuke's third major lesson and he was promised that they were going to try driving on main roads, back roads of course. Itachi tried to keep his cool as he drove Deidara's car toward a traffic controlled part of the main road. He got out and sat in the passenger set while Sasuke took the wheel, looking more comfortable than when they had originally started. Itachi calmed himself as Sasuke prepared to pull out.

"Take the side road leading to town and then turn at the grocery store. We'll make a loop so we can get started with real traffic," Itachi said. There must have been something in his voice because Sasuke was looking at him funnily. Itachi finally looked at him from gazing out the windshield of the car.

"What is it?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head before looking at the wheel.

"Are you sure you're up to this today? You sound kinda angry. I-Itachi, I'm not going to be hurt if you just want to go home today," Sasuke said.

Itachi should have found the sentiment sweet but for some reason his mind was running the other way.

_Oh, now he says something after we've already driven this far! Not like he noticed my pissed off self at home or anything!_

Itachi fought back the burning anger in his chest and pointed to the road.

"We're already here, no sense in wasting it," he said a bit stiffly. Sasuke slowly nodded and looked back out the windshield.

"O-okay," he said quietly. Sasuke swallowed the saliva in his throat as he pulled out into traffic.

"Blinker!" Itachi said. Sasuke stomped on the brake which caused the car to rock. Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up as Itachi seemed to stare at him.

"R-right, s-sorry," Sasuke said. Itachi grumbled to himself as Sasuke turned the blinker and looked over his shoulder. He pulled out into the road and took the loop leading to the grocery store.

"The speed limit is forty, you're doing forty-five," Itachi mentioned a little down the road.

"I know, the car is coasting, we're on a hill," Sasuke reasoned.

"Doesn't matter, bring it down to forty. The examiner will take off points even if you go three miles over," Itachi said stiffly beside him. Sasuke held back a retort about his brother's attitude. He instead tried to calm himself and not let Itachi's demenour make him nervous.

_If I get worked up now, I'll get nervous. What the heck is Itachi's problem anyway?_

Sasuke tried to concentrate as he rolled up to a red light. Other traffic went by as Sasuke sat there patiently waiting for the light to turn.

"Blinker," Itachi reminded almost sounding impatient to Sasuke. The younger raven scowled as he flipped the switch by the steering wheel.

_Okay . . . You could have said that a little nicer._

The light turned green and Sasuke turned the wheel. As he was about to turn, another car came speeding up to them. The other car made a sharp turn and Sasuke slammed on the brake in panic, causing his chest to collide with the wheel, making the horn go off. Itachi braced himself against the dash as he glared at the other car. The green Malibu had almost collided with the side of Deidara's car in an attempt to make a sharp turn down their street. Sasuke panted in panic and fear as Itachi opened the car door with a cuss and looked at the other vehicle.

"Hey fucktard! Stick in your own lane shit for brains. You almost collided with us you fucker!" he shouted at the other car. The driver of the green Malibu stuck his head out the window and flipped Itachi the bird.

"Fuck you, why don't you learn how to make a turn asshole?" the young male shouted back. Itachi pointed to the near faint Sasuke who was clutching the wheel for dear life with wide eyes.

"He's learning how to drive shithead, something you should learn to do!" Itachi shouted back. Sasuke threw the car into park and reached over to tug on Itachi's sleeve.

"Nii-san, stop it! Let's just go!" he begged his now fuming older brother. Itachi took his arm back almost roughly, causing Sasuke to fall onto the passenger seat. He held himself up on his arm as he watched the man step out of his Malibu.

"Its called staying on the back roads piss lick. Get off the fucking main roads until your dumb ass knows what to fucking expect!" the man yelled. Itachi grinded his teeth as his fists clenched at his sides.

"I am in no mood you fuck! Unless you want to get the shit kicked out of you then beat it!" Itachi nearly hissed. A girl suddenly stuck her head out of the other side of the Malibu. She took one look at Itachi and sneered, turning to her companion.

"Greg! Either kick his ass or get the fuck back into the car! We're going to be late!" she yelled.

"Yeah Greg, take your skank and beat it," Itachi taunted. Sasuke's mouth dropped open at the remark his brother made. His eyes went to the young male and female, and both their mouths were agape.

"Itachi-nii!" Sasuke yelled, reaching for him again. The young male's face was turning red and his female passenger looked insulted.

"What the fuck did you say? Oh fuck this, kick his ass Greg!" she yelled at the male. The guy named Greg stepped away from his car and cracked his knuckles.

"You are so dead you fucking Emo prick," he hissed at Itachi. The older raven looked positively murderous as he strode from Deidara's car and up to the male. Sasuke sat speechless and shaking as he watched the scene unfold.

"Nii-san! Stop it! Come back!" Sasuke yelled, opening his own car door. Sasuke made to go up to him but Itachi whirled toward him and pointed at him with his finger. The look in his eyes was far from kindness or mere amusement.

"Stay. In. The. Fucking. Car. Sasuke."

Sasuke froze at the venomous tone his brother used toward him. Shaking, he slowly shrank back into his seat as Itachi turned back to the other male with the same glare he had given Sasuke. Both the passengers of the Malibu gulped and seemed to shrink into themselves a bit.

"Get the fuck in your car and leave. Now."

Sasuke continued to shake in his seat as the man Greg gulped and looked toward his female friend.

"F-fine! I don't need this shit! You seem like a piss poor teacher anyway!" the man said, quickly getting in his car. The Malibu couldn't leave fast enough as the tires screeched and it disappeared out of sight. Sasuke sat numb as he watched it vanish down the road from his rear view mirror. His eyes snapped to Itachi who stiffly walked back to the car and got in. Slamming his door hard he made the car rock from the sheer force of it. Sasuke took in breaths of air as he tried to calm his racing heart. Itachi was taking equal breaths as he turned his head toward Sasuke.

"Close your door," he said. Sasuke slowly did so as he put his seat belt back on. Itachi wasn't looking at him as he put back on his own belt.

"Head for the hill near the grocery store," he instructed emotionlessly. Sasuke didn't say a word as he fought back the nausea and hurt. He blinked back tears as his shaking hand touched the turn signal and he pulled back to the main road. Sasuke's nerves had just about had it as they finally reached the hill about fifteen minutes later. His heart had stopped hammering but Itachi still remained quiet beside him. He pulled into the grocery store parking lot and shut off the car. His breathing was loud to him in the quiet car as he nearly jumped as Itachi let out a loud sigh.

"You need to watch out for assholes like that," Itachi said, bringing his hand up and rubbing his temples. Sasuke blinked back tears as he just simply nodded.

"I-I k-know," he said softly.

"No, you don't! See Sasuke, but this is what I was talking about! You're not ready to start driving! Anything at any time can happen and no one could be around to help you. And then you have to deal with assholes like that doing stupid shit!" he said, raising his voice.

"Why did you have to ask me to teach you?" Itachi sighed.

The comment hurt more than anything. Sasuke let the tears fall as his hands tightened on the wheel. Itachi didn't realize it but he had been yelling and every word made Sasuke flinch. The younger raven bent his head toward his lap as he let a small sob come out.

Itachi flinched at the sound. He lowered his hand from his face as he looked at Sasuke in surprise. The boy cried quietly as tear tracks rolled down his pale cheeks. Itachi's eyes widened as he watched Sasuke reach up and try to wipe his face with the back of his sleeve.

"F-forget it, I don't care any more . . . I-I don't want the lessons anymore. I'll wait a few years, I don't care anymore," he cried out weakly. Sasuke continued to cry as the words sunk into his own brain.

_I don't want to wait! Its not fair! Itachi-nii . . . He's such a...Why can't he just let me figure this out? _

Sasuke's eyes watered as he lifted his head.

_Why can't he understand how much this means to me?_

Itachi's eyes frowned in the middle at the sight of Sasuke crying even harder. His cheeks flushed and he struggled to control his breathing. Itachi made a noise in the back of his throat and worriedly reached over to lay a hand on Sasuke's shoulder but the boy shrugged him off. He opened the car door and got out, scrubbing at his face. Itachi immediately got out of the passenger side and walked around the car toward Sasuke.

"Sasuke . . . I'm sorry it's just . . . " he started. Sasuke shook his head and simply went around the car. Instead of slipping into the passenger side he instead got in the back seat behind the passenger, wanting to be as far from Itachi as possible.

"I want to go home, I don't want to take up anymore of your time," he said sounding hurt. Itachi remained silent as he swallowed the saliva in his throat.

"All right," he said, sounding soft. Itachi got into the car and started it up. Sasuke in the back seat had stopped sobbing but Itachi could still see tears leaking from the boy's face and landing on his shirt. Their eyes met briefly in the rear view mirror but Sasuke put his hand over his face and leaned back into his seat, drawing his knees up. Itachi pulled out of the parking lot and made for home.

* * *

><p>Itachi entered their driveway but kept the motor running. He looked into the back seat to see that Sasuke had stopped crying but looked extremely worn and defeated. The older Uchiha felt his chest tighten at the look, like he was taking something precious to the boy away.<p>

"I-I have to take the car back to Deidara's, he needs it for tomorrow," Itachi said softly and kindly this time. Sasuke nodded and got out of the car.

"Fine," was all he said.

With that Sasuke closed the back door and walked up to the house. The boy didn't even look back as he entered the house and shut the door behind him. Itachi slouched in his seat as he felt the prickles of guilt enter his stomach. He had been an incredible ass today, not only to the guy driving the Malibu but to Sasuke himself. He let his mood control his emotions and he knew it affected how Sasuke had been driving today.

"I'm such . . . A fucking prick," he muttered. Itachi pulled out of the drive way and made his way to Deidara's work. He drove the whole way there with a guilty conscious and heavy heart.

* * *

><p>Itachi walked into Deidara's office quietly. The blond was on the phone with someone, talking hurriedly and writing things down on a stack of papers. Itachi held the blond's car keys in his hands as he chose to sit and wait in a chair by the blond's desk. Not long after Deidara hung up the phone and smiled at Itachi.<p>

"Itachi! How did it go? Did Itachi-chibi do well today?" he asked in excitement. The blond had been absolutely ecstatic when he heard he was learning to drive. He even offered up his own car to help Sasuke learn.

"..." Itachi was silent.

"I bet he's really good by now, yeah? Oh by the way, how did the car run? I hope there are no scratches, un. I'll stop that condo search if there is!" he smiled jokingly. Deidara really wasn't the type to worry about his car. He practically got a new one almost every two years.

"So, when is he going for his driving test?" Deidara asked in excitement, looking at Itachi in expectation. The older raven bit his lip at the image of the crying Sasuke in his head.

"He's not Deidara . . . I . . . I screwed up, big time," he said quietly. Deidara stood back up in confusion and looked at him.

"Huh? How?" he asked with a tilted head. With a deep and shaky sigh, Itachi began to tell the blond everything that had happen that day. He told the blond everything about how Sasuke had been begging him for a while and how happy the boy was when he finally relented. At the end of it Itachi felt like a complete and utter asshole. Deidara stood there looking at him with a face that the raven had never seen before. He looked to be deep in thought and slowly his face melted into a mask of anger.

"Itachi, you robbed him. That's not fair," he said finally. Itachi ran his hands through his hair and pulled at the strands.

"I know . . . I know its just–" he tried.

"No. Shut up, un," the blond hissed. Itachi looked back sharply at the blond at the tone of voice. The blond crossed his arms and looked down on Itachi.

"Itachi, what is the one thing you've ever wanted?" the blond asked him. The raven looked at him in confusion as his mind raced to find an answer.

"Wanted? What do you mean?" he asked. Itachi was a smart man and the blond knew it, but for the life of him he couldn't figure the blond's words out. Deidara sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What was your greatest childhood memory, un?" he tried again. Itachi could think of a few, a few that involved Sasuke but other than that he still didn't understand.

"What? Deidara if you think there is a deeper meaning to this than just spill it. I've got to get back to Sasuke and apologize," he said.

"Stop apologizing! That is going to make it worse, yeah!" the blond shouted. Itachi was surprised and he blinked rapidly. The blond's face melted from anger to almost pity.

"Itachi . . . If you can't understand what Sasuke wants. Then maybe he is better off asking someone else to teach him this. If you can't even teach him how to drive, what could you possibly be good for?" the blond asked him softly. Itachi was suddenly filled with anger.

"What the hell does that mean?" he hissed. The look on the blond's face never changed.

"You know what my greatest memory was, un? The first time my dad took me to see my favorite baseball team. We stood in line for hours to get the tickets and it was worth every second to hear him so excited about seeing our favorite players. He taught me that good things come to those who wait and stay passionate about what they love. We got the last pair of tickets before they sold out and had to turn everyone else away. After he died . . . That was the memory I lived in the most," Deidara told him softly.

Itachi stared in wonder at Deidara. The blond had lost his father at an early age and Itachi knew it crushed him. The blond had been very close to his dad.

After a minute Deidara sighed and scratched his head.

"If you can't understand what I mean by that, you'll never understand why it's so important you do this for Sasuke. Sometimes you need to be a parent more than a brother, un, yeah?"

* * *

><p>Itachi returned home to a quiet house. The lights were off as he walked in and took off his shoes. Deidara's words had still rung in his head as he pondered them all the way home. Walking past the couch, where not more than twelve hours ago he had rolled Sasuke into a ball of passion and sex. Now the house was dark, not even a shred of what had occurred the previous night. Itachi steeled himself as he walked up the stairs and to his room. The house was quiet so he knew Sasuke must have heard him come in. Opening his shared bedroom door, he peeked in to find it empty. The bathroom door was open and empty too, and Sasuke could only go to one other place in the house. Itachi walked to Sasuke's old bedroom down the hall and pushed the door open. Sure enough the boy was sitting on his old bed, looking at all his posters. Sasuke's eyes were red rimmed as he walked closer and sat down next to him on the bed.<p>

"Sasuke . . . I-I'm . . . " he tried.

_Stop apologizing! That is going to make it worse, yeah_!

Deidara's words rung through his head but he didn't know what else to say.

"I know you're going to be mad, but Sasuke, I am sorry. I don't . . . I don't know what you want from me at this point. Then again, I keep making it harder," Itachi sighed, rubbing his head. For a few moments he was met with unnerving silence.

"It's because I backed you into a corner," the boy said, still staring at his poster. Itachi frowned and looked at him.

"What? No, you didn't," he said. Sasuke shook his head as he wiped at his cheek with his finger.

"I got jealous when Neji told me that his uncle let him drive home after he got his permit. After that, it was like a chain reaction. Kiba's dad was teaching him, Naruto . . . Even Naruto was learning and me . . . I was left behind," he said softly. Sasuke looked at him then, his eyes deep in their own sadness.

"Itachi, I didn't want you to feel obligated to teach me. I wanted . . . I wanted it so that YOU wanted to teach me," he said. Sasuke closed his eyes as a look of understanding came across Itachi's face.

"Sasuke," he said. The boy shook his head though as he sniffed.

"When you begged Madara to teach you to drive . . . I imagined someday that I would be doing that to you. I wanted you to have the same exited look that he did and rush me out the door. But . . . You got angry. I...I wanted it so much . . . Itachi I . . . I don't have a father figure, I have you but . . . Dad is gone," he said finally. Tears were steadily rolling down his face now as Sasuke fully looked at Itachi.

"I always hoped that dad would have been here to teach me things. I wanted that father son moment that all my friends had. I thought I could have it with you but . . . Everything went so wrong . . . " he ended sadly.

Itachi watched Sasuke cry and for the first time in a while Itachi felt himself on the verge of tears.

_You know what my greatest memory was, un? The first time my dad took me to see my favorite baseball team._

"But . . . It doesn't matter anymore. You don't want me to drive . . . I guess, I have no choice but to respect that," Sasuke said in a whisper. Itachi watched the tears fall as Sasuke drew his knees up and set his head on them.

"I'll wait . . . I'll wait you . . . Until you want to–" he stuttered.

"No," Itachi said sternly.

Sasuke looked up from his hunched position at his brother. Itachi gazed at him with a look of determination.

"Sasuke, you're right. But I'm so much of a fucking coward that it's pathetic. You're sixteen! I should be doing these things with you! Madara taught me, he was like our dad but he taught me things that at the time I was ready for! I was that eager sixteen year old who wanted to drive just as much. I didn't think about getting into accidents . . . I didn't much of anything until Madara sat me down and talked to me about it! And god dammit, I'm robbing you! I'm your brother . . . But I also have to be a parent sometimes because I'm the one raising you!" he told the boy.

Sasuke looked at him in a way that made Itachi's heart beat faster. He leaned over and pulled Sasuke into a hug, rubbing the boy's head and kissing his ear.

"You're very careful, your smart and I'm an ass for thinking you're not ready to drive. If I had just let you go at it bit by bit instead of just avoiding, it you wouldn't be so nervous to ask me to take you for a drive once and a while. I made you edgy because you always respect my wishes. You're a good kid and all you ask is that I get you ready for something you want to learn. I'm . . . I''m sorry Sasuke . . . For not understanding," he whispered to the boy, rocking him slightly. He pulled back and gently wiped one of Sasuke's tears away.

"I promise, from now on, no more bad experiences. I won't let my emotions get in the way about how I feel. Yeah, I'll be scared as hell, but every parent gets scared when they let their kid get behind the wheel," he said with a smile. Sasuke looked at him with wonder as he let his brother's words sink in.

"So . . . You want to this time? No obligation or because we have no choice anymore?" he asked softly. Itachi nodded and leaned down to kiss Sasuke.

"I want to. I really want to Sasuke. I love you and I want to be the best dad, a lover . . . Brother. A fiancee . . . Whatever! I want to be your all!" he smiled in determination. This time when Sasuke cried it was because he had a smile on his face.

"Thank you . . . Thank you nii-san!" he smiled.

* * *

><p>Deidara had been thrilled when Itachi asked if he could borrow his car for another week. Itachi had been happy that Deidara didn't back out on finding him a condo for a great price. Kakashi was surprisingly understanding about Itachi not being able to work too late so he could take Sasuke out driving. In return though, the man expected Sasuke to make him a special bento so he could go around the office and brag.<p>

The lessons had gone better now that Itachi had controlled his temper. Sasuke was a fast learner and was quickly making up all his driving hours. To be on the safe side Itachi had let the lessons go on for another week before he thought Sasuke was ready. He had signed the boy up to take his test early Saturday morning of the next week. Sasuke had been so excited that he ended up calling all his friends and bragging. He was already making all sorts of plans that made Itachi's stomach knot but he trusted Sasuke, he needed to be able to let him go out on his own with a car.

When the morning came a week later, he stood next to Sasuke on the curb, waiting for the instructor to arrive. Behind Sasuke a bunch of other kids stood with their parents talking. One kid looked so nervous he looked like he might have hit the ground had his father not been holding him up. Sasuke was excited but he shook nervously also. His went over everything in his head he would need to do or say should the instructor ask him questions. Itachi put his hand on Sasuke's neck and pulled him close to put a kiss on his cheek.

"You'll do fine, just relax and pretend the instructor is in nothing but his underwear," he tried to joke. Sasuke's face went red as he almost glared at his brother.

"I've seen the guy, and I do not want to imagine him in his underwear!" he said quietly. The instructor's car pulled up and the kid behind Sasuke finally fainted. His dad grumbled something before dragging him to the side and attempted to wake the kid up. Sasuke shook harder and Itachi this time put a hand on his face.

"Sasuke, relax. If you do mess up, you can take this test as many times as you want. There is no limit as to when you can stop trying to get your license," he reasoned. Sasuke nodded and tried to take deep breaths.

"I-I know, I just want to get it done and over with. I feel like I'm being sent to my execution!" he said. Itachi smiled, remembering his own nervousness when it was time to take his test. He had been scared, he didn't show it and truth be told he probably scared his instructor with his glare that had hidden his emotions.

It was Sasuke's turn as the man signaled him over and asked for his permit.

"Good luck," Itachi whispered, kissing his ear. Sasuke nodded and almost tripped on the side walk as he went toward the car. He handed everything over to the man and waited to be told to get in the car. Itachi wasn't aware but his own body was shaking as he watched Sasuke get into the driver's side. He closed his eyes and grabbed his arms to keep himself from shaking too hard.

_Please god . . . If he passes this test, watch over him when I can't. I love him so much and I know I need to let him go and become an adult . . . But dammit couldn't you keep him smaller for a little longer?_

He opened his eyes and watched as Sasuke used his blinker to pull out into the road. As he drove down it and disappeared around the corner, Itachi let out a shaky breath of air.

_God I'm nervous for him_ . . .

* * *

><p><em>Where is he?<em>

Itachi stood paranoid and tapped his foot against the side walk. The other parents and kids had seen his plight and chose to stay away, far away. Itachi looked up and down the street at least a hundred times, expecting every car to be Sasuke's. In reality he probably was only standing there for about fifteen minutes but it felt longer. Finally after what felt like an hour, Sasuke's car pulled down the road. Itachi watched as Sasuke used his blinker to pull next to the curb and park and shut off the car. Itachi resisted running over and banging on the window like some maniac. He watched the instructor talk and hand something to Sasuke. He tried to read the boy's face but he looked pale, even from here. Sasuke shakily got out of the car as the instructor signaled for the next kid.

Sasuke made it to his side without falling, holding a small white piece of paper in a death grip between his fingers. Sasuke was still shaking as he gave out a wide smile. He held up the paper like a trophy and waved it once in front of Itachi's face.

"I passed!" he shouted. He jumped into Itachi's arms and hugged him tight. The news finally registered as Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pulled him close.

"I'm so proud of you Sasuke," he breathed against the boy's hair. Itachi remembered when Madara had said those words to him and how good it had felt, he hoped it made Sasuke feel the same way.

The drive home was exciting for both of them. Sasuke sat in the passenger side as he called all his friends on Itachi's cell phone. The older raven smiled at seeing Sasuke so happy which in turn made him happy. When Sasuke hung up and handed Itachi his cell did the older raven speak.

"I should call Madara and Izuna, they'll be happy to hear you got your license," he said. Sasuke beamed and he pushed some hair away from his eyes.

"I want to see them so bad! We have to go visit soon nii-san!" he asked. Itachi pulled up to a red light and reached over to touch Sasuke's cheek.

"I put you through hell with the lessons, but you did very well. I'm very proud of you Sasuke," he said with pride. Sasuke blushed and in turn reached up to hold Itachi's hand on his face.

"Thank you nii-san, that means allot," he whispered back. They lived in the moment until Itachi failed to see the light turn green. A sudden loud noise of a car horn sounded behind them, making them both jump in their seats. Itachi growled as he turned to look behind him.

"Move your ass faggot!" the car behind them yelled. Itachi stuck his head out the window and flipped him the bird.

"Fuck your mother shit bag!" he yelled right back. Sasuke with a groan sunk in his seat as he covered his face in embarrassment.

_I'm glad road rage wasn't part of the lessons . . . Sheesh nii-san!_

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


End file.
